swissradiofandomcom-20200215-history
Opera time table W29/2016
Tune in * 128Kbit/s MP3 * ZenoRadio by Phone: +1-415-655 0178 * Help us with a donation Actual events Opera time table 18.07.2016 - Monday/Montag 00:12 Server check and updates 00:45 Aulis Sallinen - Punainen viiva (The Red Line) (1979) Finlandia (FI) 02:41 Einojuhani Rautavaara - Aleksis Kivi (2002) Ondine (FI) 04:19 Flavio Testi - Saül (2003) Radio France (F) - 1st recording 05:52 Bernd Alois Zimmermann - Die Soldaten (1988) Teldec (D) 07:39 Frank Martin - Der Sturm (2008) Hyperion (D) 10:12 Paul Hindemith - Cardillac (1968) Opera d'Oro (D) 11:42 Erich Wolfgang Korngold - Die tote Stadt (1975) BMG Classics (D) 14:00 Richard Strauss - Die Liebe der Danae (2000) Telarc (D) 16:37 Alban Berg - Wozzeck (1994) Teldec (D) 15:34 Franz Schreker - Die Gezeichneten (1994) London Records (D) 18:24 Frederick Delius - Fennimore and Gerda (1976) EMI Classics (E) - 1st recording 19:42 Lionel Monckton - The Arcadians (1979) Newport Classic (E) 21:17 Isaac Albéniz - Pepita Jiménez (2004) Deutsche Grammophon (E) 22:48 Isaac Albéniz - Merlin (1999) Decca (E) 19.07.2016 - Tuesday/Dienstag 01:04 Nikolai Rimsky-Korsakov - The Legend of the Invisible City of Kitezh and the Maiden Fevroniya (1994) Philips ® 04:02 Nikolai Rimsky-Korsakov - The Tsar's Bride (Carskaja nevesta) (1998) Philips ® 06:30 Dikran Tchouhadjian - Arshak II (1995) Parseghian Records (AM) - 1st recording 08:40 Modest Mussorgsky - Khovanshchina (1989) Deutsche Grammophon ® 11:30 Stanisław Moniuszko - Paria (2008) DUX (PL) 13:32 Alexander Sergejewitsch Dargomyschski - Russalka (2008) Profil ® 16:17 Mikhail Ivanovich Glinka - Ruslan and Lyudmila (1978) Melodiya ® 19:23 Gaetano Donizetti - L'assedio di Calais (1988) Opera Rara (I) 21:27 Gaetano Donizetti - Gli esiliati in Siberia (The exiles in Siberia) (1999) Actes Sud (I) - 1st recording 23:42 Vicenç Cuyàs - La Fattucchiera (2001) Columna Música (I) 20.07.2016 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 02:03 Antonio Salieri - Falstaff, ossia Le tre burle (2002) Dynamic (I) 04:37 Luigi Mosca - L'Italiana in Algeri (2003) Bongiovanni (I) 07:04 Giovanni Paisiello - La molinara (1996) Agorá Musica (I) 09:19 Joseph Schuster - Demofoonte (2001) DHM (I) - 1st recording 11:38 Giovanni Battista Ferrandini - Catone in Utica (2003) Oehms Classics (I) - 1st recording 14:46 João de Sousa Carvalho - Testoride Argonauta (1990) Nuova Era (I) 16:50 Johann Adolph Hasse - Siroe, Re di Persia (2014) Decca (I) - 1st recording 19:36 Johann Christian Bach - Endimione (1999) DHM (I) - 1st recording 21:24 Tommaso Traetta - Ippolito ed Aricia (1999) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 21.07.2016 - Thursday/Donnerstag 01:23 Florian Leopold Gassmann - Die junge Gräfin (1995) Bayer Records (D) 03:11 Georg Philipp Telemann - Miriways (2012?) CPO (D) 05:37 Domènec Terradellas - Artaserse (2008) RCOC Records (I) - 1st recording 08:35 Domènec Terradellas - Sesostri (2010) RCOC Records (I) - 1st recording 13:08 Carl Heinrich Graun - Montezuma (1992) Capriccio (I) 15:24 George Frideric Handel - Ariodante (1995) Harmonia Mundi (I) 18:36 George Frideric Handel - Faramondo (1996) Brilliant (I) 21:26 Domenico Sarro - Achille in Sciro (2007) Dynamic (I) 22.07.2016 - Friday/Freitag 00:35 Leonardo Leo - L'Alidoro (2008) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 03:02 Leonardo Vinci - Artaserse (2012) Virgin Classics (I) 06:09 Leonardo Vinci - La Partenope (2012) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 08:14 Agostino Steffani - Niobe, regina di Tebe (2013) Erato (I) 11:57 Heinrich Ignaz Franz Biber von Bibern - Arminio (1994) CPO (I) 15:15 Antonio Sartorio - Giulio Cesare in Egitto (2004) La Cetra (I) 19:37 Francesco Cavalli - La Calisto (1994) Harmonia Mundi (I) 22:22 Francesco Cavalli - La Rosinda (2011) Ludi Musici (I) - 1st recording 23.07.2016 - Saturday/Samstag 01:10 Antonio Cesti - Le disgrazie d'Amore (2009) Hyperion (I) - 1st recording 03:44 Claudio Monteverdi - Il ballo delle ingrate (1993) Nuova Era (I) 04:35 Claudio Monteverdi - L'incoronazione di Poppea (1988) Nuova Era (I) 08:29 Francesca Caccini - La liberazione di Ruggiero dall'isola d'Alcina (1996) Pro Musica Camerata (I) 09:46 Stefano Landi - Il Sant' Alessio (1995) Erato Records (I) 11:57 Giulio Caccini - L'Euridice (2008) Ricercar (I) 13:16 Sebastián Durón - La guerra de los gigantes (?) Pan Classics (ES) - 1st recording 14:29 Tomás de Torrejón y Velasco - La Púrpura de la Rosa (1997) DHM (ES) 16:45 Antonio de Literes - Acis y Galatea (1999) DHM (ES) - 1st recording 17:44 Antonio de Literes - Los elementos (1997) DHM (ES) 18:45 Antonio Vivaldi - La verità in cimento (2002) Opus 111 (I) 21:20 Antonio Vivaldi - Orlando Furioso (2003) Naïve (I) 24.07.2016 - Sunday/Sonntag 00:22 Domenico Scarlatti - Tetide in Sciro (1965) Sarx Records (I) 02:56 George Frideric Handel - Riccardo Primo, re d'Inghilterra (2007) DHM (I) 05:52 George Frideric Handel - Oreste (2010) Animato (I) 08:29 George Frideric Handel - Siroe, re di Persia (2003) Harmonia Mundi (I) 11:04 Domènec Terradellas - Sesostri (2010) RCOC Records (I) - 1st recording 14:37 Jean-Marie Leclair - Scylla et Glaucus (1986) Warner-Erato (F) 17:27 Jean-Philippe Rameau - Zoroastre (2001) Erato Records (F) 19:55 Jean-Philippe Rameau - Les Indes galantes (1990) Harmonia Mundi (F) 23:08 Jean-Philippe Rameau - Anacréon (1995) Archiv-Pro (F) 23:49 Niccolò Jommelli - Armida abbandonata (1994) Ambroisie (I) - 1st recording Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2016 * Released in 2015 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 29/2016 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2016